


Killing Me Softly

by Bolontiku



Series: Killing Me Softly [1]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Coming home wasn’t easy. Now ghosts are coming to haunt you and they want an answer.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader
Series: Killing Me Softly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend Witchygagirl on tumblr for being an amazing friend

_"Listen," Billy snickered as Frank reached over you grabbing the bottle of ketchup, "if I didn't order for you, you'd still be trying to figure out what ya want."_

_"Either he orders for you or I will sweetheart," Billy chipped in with a kiss to your temple._

_Frank laughed as you nodded your head, rolling your eyes as your mouth was too stuffed with burger to allow you to retort. "You know we got less than fifteen before we need to get moving again, get that down!"_

_You growled at him as you snagged the crappy paper cup and sucked down the cola in order to wash down the dry burger. "Fuck you Frank."_

_Billy laughed as the rest of the unit howled, already falling into the street, grabbing their gear as you waved at the old man behind the counter grinning as Billy stumbled after you._

_"Mouth on her, fuck gonna marry her one day!" Billy grinned, dark eyes meeting your gaze._

_"You'd be so lucky!" Frank guffawed, wrapping an arm around your neck and dragging you along._

***

You stared at the TV set in front of you, wringing your hands as the newscaster continued. The ringing in your ears droned out all the sound and you could see black inching into your vision as the news showed them facing off on civilian streets. 

Your boys.

How had it come to this? 

So much blood.

Here you thought you had left the war behind you and somehow-

Someone was shouting your name but the darkness was demanding you give in and you shouldn't have skipped lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories

Billy.

He reached across the both, long fingers cupping your jaw, thumb brushing along your bottom lip. "You never could navigate a damned napkin."

"This coming from a clean freak. Judge all you want Billy, but I remember a time that you were in love with me!"

He watched as you grinned eyes closing and crinkling at the edges, mouth full of the large bite of grilled cheese you had taken. He shook his head as you swallowed a gulp off cola. "Me? In love with you? I think you're remembering it wrong."

You snorted, nearly choked, Billy was up and behind you giving you hard pats on the back till your laugh echoed through the small dinner you had dragged him into. "You're gonna kill me one day!"

He sank into the seat next to you. He remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with you.

**

_ "Stop! Billy stop!" You giggled as he pressed closer, his hands slipping in under your shirt. _

_ "How is it you manage to still be so soft?" He asked pressing kisses just under your jaw. _

_ "Probably all those burgers Frank slips me!" _

_ "That right?" He huffed, nipping at your pulse. _

_ "Billy, we gotta get back or they're gonna realise we are both gone." _

_ "Does it matter?" _

_ You stared at him, the quiet of the night sinking in between the two of you. He could hear his heartbeat, your soft inhale of breath, it was just the two of you. That was when he felt it, the moment he fell for you.  _

_ In the middle of a desert, too far from homeforout to be real. But fuck if Billy Russo didn't love you.  _


	3. Chapter 3

_ You stared up at him, of course Frank had been the one to befriend you first. You had friends, O'Connor and Kelly, those guys were just as reckless. Yet, being with Frank and Billy… it was different. More different than anything else in your life. You knew, no matter what, everything would be okay as long as you had them. _

_ Even in the middle of a war zone. _

_ Bombs go off all the time. Bullets zing past your cheek. There is no time to think, you react. _

_ And you find yourself holed up, separated from the others.  _

_ "Billy will come." _

_ "Course he will." _

_ You sit back against the cool wall of stones, you can hear Frank next to you, it's dark.  _

_ "Y/N?" _

_ You hum quietly, eyes closing. It's like this between the two of you. Always in the quiet. Hand finding hand, shoulder to shoulder, forehead to forehead. Your heart calms, breathing evens out. Silent kisses. _

_ It doesn't go further. _

_ It can never go further _ .

**

He hands you two hot dogs, watching you with a smile as you bite into one. The traffic noise filling the silence between the two of you.

There's a moment, the silence fills the space between you. 

Frank follows this time and you're not sure where you're going, letting your feet wander. "Ya look good."

You chuckle, whipping away the mustard from your bottom lip. "You look like you've been getting into trouble." 

Frank can't help but stare as you smile at him. It was always in the silent moments. That's when he had fallen in love with you. 

Now here you were. A lifetime later. And it still seemed impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

You stared at his hand, outstretched, open. You followed the line up to his forearm, shoulder, finally meeting his dark gaze.

“Y/N?” he breathed your name, chest rising and falling heavily. How many times had you leaned against that chest?

“Y/N?”

You turned, staring at Billy, it was getting harder to breathe.

_ ** _

_ You had long ago become accustomed to sleeping on the ground, used to the gritty sand that seeped into your boots and clothing. Listening to both men grumble from either side of you. _

_ “How much longer are we gonna have to wait?” _

_ “Keep yer panties on,” Frank growled on your left.  _

_ The darkness seeped in closer.  _

_ “They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.” _

_ “Billy-” Frank huffed his name in annoyance. _

_ You snorted, both men looking at you as laid between them, your eyes closed. Billy motioning to Frank as you failed to keep the smile off your face. You screeched as both men attacked you, fingers at your ribs, just under your armor. “Stop!!” you cried, “not my fault you two go at it- yeeaaarrrhhhh!!” _

_ Billy coughed as he caught your knee in his gut, Frank grunting as the heel of your palm hit just under his jaw. Both men falling back as you struck out with hands and knees, Frank bounced back first, his chuckle in your ear making you hesitate for a split second before you were shoving Billy down, one knee planted between his shoulder blades, the other against his neck and pinning him beneath you as Frank pulled your arms back behind you.  _

_ “Gotcha girl.” _

_ “In this position I could break his neck if you don’t release me.” _

_ Frank huffed in your ear, warm and hot, sending little flames through you as he looked over your shoulder to see your knee pressed against Billy’s neck. “If you weren’t screwing that pretty face I’d believe you.” _

_ Billy laughed from underneath you. “Get off!” he growled, struggling under you. _

_ You fell back against the wall of Frank’s chest, “Youse two suck.” _

_ “You love us!” _

_ Billy wrapped around you as Frank let your arms go, his own slipping around your waist both men sandwiching you between them. “Can’t breathe!” you gasped, face squished between theirs. _

_ “Ahhh,” Billy sighed, “now this is comfy.” _

**

You were supposed to decide? Between this?

Frank pursed his lips together as you dropped your head. You had come running out, into the firefight between them, caught a bullet in the shoulder, it didn’t matter. You screamed their names. Frank was supposed to be dead. You had mourned him, then celebrated with him, now… you were supposed to believe Billy knew?

And Frank… he was asking you to choose?

“Y/N-”

“Let her go Frank.”

You looked at Billy who smiled at you, blood smeared across his face. “Billy-”

“Y/N, you are not a part of this. Get out of here.”

It was there, for a moment, the Billy you had known. Soft and tender, black eyes staring into your soul. The memory of him pressed against you imprinted till the end of your days.

You shook your head, clenching your hands into fists, “no, we can fix this!” your eyes stung, yet you knew this wasn’t something that could be fixed. It was getting harder to breathe.

“Y/N,” Frank's deep gravelly voice was in your ear, making you jump, “always making us decide for ya.” 

Billy jolted when Frank hit you, just hard enough to knock you out. “Course-”

“Didn’t see you moving, she’s gonna get hurt if I didn’t.” Of course it’d be you, to make the both of them stop. The moment that bullet hit you everything had come to a stop. You were not supposed to be there. Not in the middle of this. You wouldn’t understand.

Billy spat out a curse as Frank moved you out of the street. He took a step towards you, gun at his side, Frank glared at him. He motioned to a civilian in the cafe he stepped towards, handing you over carefully.

He paused a moment, taking a second to study your face before turning and facing Billy again. 

Both men staring, you didn’t deserve to be in the middle of this. To be haunted by the past and mixed up in more bloodshed, no matter what happened. The love they shared with you was a lifetime ago, left in the dust of another life.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
